


The Highest Priority

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Don’t copy to another site, Doubt, F/F, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love and Priorities, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex and Lena were in a newly found relationship.  It was one that they struggled to maintain, with work being the primary culprit behind the difficulties.  Alex had quickly fallen in love with the younger woman, and worried that she sat lower than all of Lena's other endeavors, and feared that whatever they had, wouldn't last.  However, she was determined of two things:  make Lena fall in love with her, and make sure Lena was happy.  The latter, she relented, she'd honor, even if that mean that she wasn't in the picture.





	The Highest Priority

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalStripedHorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStripedHorse/gifts).



>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: “Have a good trip. And if you feel like you want to stay there– like it’s too much fun to leave, call me so I can change your mind.” (For my buddy, MagicalStripedHorse — Hope I did it justice, girl :) ) 
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my blog on[Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   
> 

The responsibilities of two very much in charge individuals made maintaining a relationship rather difficult. Alex and Lena had only started dating, and have yet to work out a rhythm to their schedules.

Much to her chagrin, Alex didn't get as much free time as she had hoped, being Director. True, she was less in physical danger from not being in the field, but that luxury came with longer hours. Dealing with the politics that came down from her superiors, debating nuances such as budgetary restraints, responsibilities of cases and the lines of jurisdiction, convincing them of the DEO's need for this or that, plus handling the daily activities at headquarters itself, became tedious and exhausting.

Lena's responsibilities weren't any better. Though, the transparency of her day-to-day weren't as clear to Alex prior to them getting together. She ran L-Corp until her bones were tired, her mind exhausted, and her sanity approached dangerous borderlines. She fumed with the annoyance of dealing with overbearing executives, business partners, or the ever present media. On top of that, whatever energy she had remaining, she had to split between top issues at Catco, and the Luthor Children's Hospital. Alex both awed and pitied the young 24 year-old. She remembered where she was at that age, and her responsibilities were no where close to what Lena had to endure.

To remedy things a bit, when they were comfortable — and it wasn't too far after the first five dates, and many nights of sleeping together — that they succumbed to the idea of co-habiting. It was an attempt to extend what little time they could with one another. They laughed at the idea at first, becoming another lesbian U-Haul statistic, but they couldn't help themselves. The alternative would have had them compromising time between rest or how to take advantage of the little breaks throughout their day. Truth be told, that headache was something they were figuring out already, but by staying at the same place, it alleviated some of that stress. By the time evening came, at least there was always the pleasure of coming home, curling up in each other's warmth, content to spend their precious sleep in the other's arms.

Alex was still rather new at relationships, considering her experience before Maggie was nil, and after her, it involved just a few one-night stands. Her newfound comfort in her sexuality finally gave her the meaning behind being in love, falling in love and wanting to love. It was a precious feeling; one she never took lightly, especially after Maggie. When love hit Alex, her heart was full of it, bursting at the seams, wanting to put her all into it. But hurt from that stemmed from it, made her feel the depths of pain she never knew possible. Her first love taught her that, and she learned from it. She knew of the importance of not only having good compatibility with personality, sexuality, and interests, but now, the priority of them as well. If she ever was to fall in love again, she’d make sure to cover her basis, so that if love ever came in and swept her off her feet, logic would still hover inside her mind with accumulated bits of knowledge of her newly found love interest, leaving trails of doubt and worry to help her find her way back to what she desired in an ideal partner. With Lena, it was no different.

Alex fell in love with Lena through the most unusual of circumstances. At first, all Alex knew was, was of the ever obvious legacy of the violent and threatening acts from Lex Luthor, and his hatred of Superman. When Kara first befriended the Luthor, Alex was all but a fan. Luthors and Supers didn't mix. However, over time, Lena had proven her worth. She stood strong in the face of danger, time and time again to fight against the evil of the world, and that which was caused by her family. Alex admired that. In all actuality, she respected it. 

Over time, the two had grown closer, sharing common interests and working in tandem to solve the latest alien threat. Alex learned much about Lena then. More than she'd known before. She picked up on certain mannerisms, her preferences, things that made her upset, things that brought her joy, and eventually, she learned how to read her emotions without her even uttering a single word. However, it was through these experiences that Alex also picked up on a few red flags; things that she had worried about, but kept in secret, for fear of being wrong, or inadvertently hurting Lena. One such thing was how open Lena was to certain endeavors and how dedicated she was to it.

Lena was somewhat of a risk taker, and threw everything she had with each one. Though the woman was brilliant and forward thinking enough to weigh out the pros and cons, sometimes, the risks were even more outrageous than Alex was comfortable with. Lena did this though, because it's all she's ever known in life, to help move her another step forward in the right direction. The rebranding of Luthor Corp, the experimentation on her best friend to trigger and eliminate Reign, the capturing of Cadmus' goons. The list could go on. Secretly, however, Lena actually enjoyed the thrill of it. She'd never admit it, but that truth was there, lingering with every decision she had to make. Alex picked up on this quickly. She noticed the positive mood swing Lena would be in for days after one of her bets had paid off. And for that moment, Lena appeared to be truly happy. Alex never spoke up about this. Lena deserved to be happy, and damn if she was going to take anything away that would make that smile disappear. Instead, Alex lingered in the shadows, making mental notes on what precautions were necessary, what back-up plans needed to be executed, what names she'd have to remember, and what locations she'd have to scout. She did everything she could to ensure Lena would be able to stand back up if things went sour, or had backup when needed.

With their new relationship, Alex never quite knew where she stood in Lena's priorities list. Of course she had told Alex that she enjoyed her company, and that she was willing to give things a shot, and that Alex made her happy. However, Alex was already in love. She desperately wanted Lena to feel the same, and she did her best to make her fall for her. But in the end, it wasn't her decision to make and she had to admit that she was afraid of having her heart broken once again. Though, Alex knew that if there was anything to come out of this, if things didn't work out between them, that it was that Lena deserved to be happy. With or without her. Alex vowed to never stop that from happening, only hoping that she'd one day be the cause of it, and that Lena would choose her forever.

  


* * *

  


It was a bright and sunny morning when Alex stirred from the depths of sleep; a well needed rest from the exhaustion spanning over a week. She rubbed her eyes and shifted in the bed, surprised to find herself alone; the sheets on Lena's side were uncomfortably cold. She sat up, made her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up, then padded over into the kitchen. The smell of freshly brewed coffee hung in the air, its scent already causing Alex to become more alert. She immediately found Lena with unbrushed hair, wearing a loose tank top and flowing pajama pants, leaning over the kitchen island, staring at her phone and smiling brightly. The delicate glow from the morning sun lit her girlfriend's form, making the view of her even softer. Alex couldn't help but smile.

  


"You're cheery this morning," Alex said.

  


She walked up behind Lena, slid her hands around the woman's stomach and pulled her close as she buried her head into Lena's neck, inhaling the scent of her and basking in her essence. She then kissed the top of her shoulder, then her cheek, hoping it'd entice the woman to turn and kiss her back. However, it never happened. Alex slunk away slightly at the lack of affection. Lena's focus was intent on some email or document she was reading. 

Alex detached from her and walked over to the coffee machine to pour herself a cup. After preparing it, she leaned back against the counter, sipping on her drink. She watched Lena curiously. Elbows propped up on the stone counter-top, eyes laser focused on her device, with a smile plastered on her face. She couldn't help but wonder what it was that kept her girlfriend so engaged. It wasn't until she was nearly done with her coffee, that Lena finally broke from her entranced state. She placed her phone down and looked straight down onto the counter. Her grin transformed into an excited smile. Alex knew that look. Lena had found something worth her while.

She stood there, waiting for Lena to interact with her, to tell her what was up. After a moment had passed, Lena turned and locked eyes with Alex. The look of excitement was clear.

  


"Found something good?"

"Better than good, Alex."

"Oh?"

"An old professor of mine. One that I admired greatly. He reached out to me about an opportunity."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"He's based out of Asia. He started a small company that does research on the effects of foreign enzymes in alien DNA. He's been trying to isolate certain compounds that gave them advantageous abilities on Earth. He's narrowed down a few strains and he's at the point where he's building a type of vaccine to give humans similar benefits."

"Wait, like...powers?"

"No, not powers exactly. His research is more focused on trying to enhance our resistance against viruses and things that hinder our immune system. It's quite fascinating and could be a real scientific breakthrough, if he's successful."

"That sounds amazing. Really. So...what's the deal then?"

"He wants to partner with L-Corp to help fund his research and have access to resources they normally couldn't afford. He'd make me a partner and even offered me the chance to work with him directly, hands-on."

"That...that's amazing, Lena."

"It is. I just read his briefing. He's a brilliant man, and I never dreamed that I'd be able to work with him. I'm beyond ecstatic at the opportunity."

  


Lena just beamed. The glow on her face was something Alex couldn't help but adore and fall in love with. Seeing Lena this happy was everything. Alex couldn't help but smile in return.

  


"So what happens now?"

"Well, I'd have to take a trip over there, to speak with him in person and go over the details."

"Cool. When does that happen?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Alex questioned in shock. "That's...soon."

"I couldn't wait to see his progress in person. I phoned Jess this morning to make the necessary arrangements."

"Oh. How...how long will you be gone for?"

"Unsure as of yet. I'll be reviewing with Sam later on today to go over the details of what she needs to handle everything at L-Corp while I'm gone. Then I'd have to make a few calls at Catco and the Hospital to make sure things are set there as well. I'll have to play things by ear for a while. It's good that there aren't any major dealings in the near future for me to worry about at the company, so I actually have the time to leisurely absorb everything about this partnership."

  


Alex frowned a tad at the rundown. She always hated being away from Lena as it was, and now with a trip planned with no predetermined end-date, she couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. Lena saw the change in Alex's demeanor and stepped towards her. She placed her arms loosely around Alex's shoulders and stared into her eyes.

  


"Darling, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's fine," she lied, faking a smile.

"Alex Danvers. We may not have been dating long, but I know when you're lying. Now, talk to me."

"I'm going to miss you," she shrugged. "I'm so incredibly excited for you. Really. But, at the same time...I'm really going to miss you."

  


Lena's fingers toyed with the hair at the back of Alex's head and stared adoringly at her girlfriend's face.

  


"Alex," she said, gaining the woman's attention. "I'm going to miss you too. I promise we'll keep in touch. You have my number. It's only for a while. I'll be back before you know it."

  


Alex couldn't look Lena in the eyes. She knew that Lena believed that, but Alex knew better. When Lena got this way about anything, she dived deep into it, losing herself for as long as she needed to, in order to satiate her desires. Lena _would_ try to keep in touch, and Alex most certainly would do so as much as she could, but she knew that the chances of them connecting while she was away, would probably be slim. It was selfish. She knew it was, but Alex couldn't help but be disappointed. All she ever wanted, all she ever wished, was to be by Lena's side as much as humanly possible. The absence of her presence was difficult to bare.

Lena took her hand and lifted Alex's chin so that their eyes met.

  


"Alex," Lena said softly. "I really want us to work. Please believe me. I know my job doesn't leave much room for a relationship, and I know I haven't been able to give you more than what I can offer, but I...," Lena caught herself before saying anything she'd regret, but the pause in her speech perked Alex's attention.

  


They locked eyes for a moment. Lena could see the saddened expression hidden behind those brown eyes and it broke her heart. Alex deserved everything. She'd been nothing but kind, supportive and loving of her, and Lena wished beyond everything, that she could offer the same. She'd been struggling to do so, but in her heart, she wanted nothing more than to be with Alex. She'd felt something. Something so different, so heart warming, that she couldn't ignore it. Alex was her everything. She wanted a chance to prove that.

In the silence of their stares, Lena bit her lip nervously, her fingers actively toying with more of Alex's hair in response. She swallowed her pride and decided to take the plunge.

  


"Alex, I...," she took a breath once more. "I want this to work between us. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I... Alex I love you."

  


Alex's eyes widened at hearing those words. She blinked a few times and curled her lips into her mouth, hoping to hide a premature smile. She finally shook out of the shock of it and spoke in stuttered breaths.

  


"You...you...did you say—"

"I love you, Alex," Lena reiterated, then gave her a shy smile.

  


At hearing the confirmation of what she had originally thought she heard, her heart raced, her mouth grinned and her eyes watered. She then slipped her hands onto Lena's waist and pulled her in, crashing their lips together.

With their lips locked firmly, eyes shut tightly, and bodies pressed close, they stayed as one, captive in each other's arms, solidifying their feelings for one another. When it came time for a breath, Alex was the one who pulled away first.

  


"I love you, Lena. I've always loved you." Her voice cracked halfway and tears fell down her cheeks. Her dreams had come true.

  


Lena let out a giggle, tears pulling at her own eyes at hearing Alex's confession. She felt complete.

  


"Maybe you could come with me?" Lena asked softly.

"If there was any way I could. I would in a heartbeat," Alex sighed. "But my job...here...they...I couldn't let them down. I can't let National City down. I—"

  


Lena pressed her lips against Alex's. The soft kiss silenced Alex's rambling and calmed her down. When they parted, Lena spoke once more.

  


"We'll make this work, Alex. I won't be gone long. And even if it will, my feelings for you won't change. I love you."

  


Alex tried to make those words sink in. For all she's longed to hear them, she couldn't make her heart believe that it would last. The remembrance of past heartbreak from Maggie, those similar words and confessions of loving each other forever, fell apart, nearly taking her down. She couldn't imagine going through that again. Lena's work rallied for her attention, and rightly so. Alex had to fight for the time they had together, and she couldn't fault Lena for anything. The woman tried to do what she could, sacrificing rest if she needed to. They had yet to find the balance, and she worried about things falling apart.

Her hands gripped tightly at Lena's waist, her head hung low. Her face twisted as she clearly held back thought after thought. Doubt after doubt. She wanted to say something, but couldn't find the best way to express her concern.

  


"Alex?"

  


Lena's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She stared into those green eyes; the ones she always found herself magnetized to. Finally, Alex gathered up her thoughts.

  


"I hope you have a good trip. And if you feel like you want to stay there — like it's too much fun to leave, call me so I can change your mind."

  


Indirectly said, but the hint of words made Lena more than aware of Alex's concern; her priorities when it came to love. With one arm draped over Alex's shoulder, her other hand cupped the woman's neck and tugged her down, allowing their lips to meet. They kissed softly. Mouths met and lips caressed one another in way that was spellbinding. It was as if their actions could create a cloud of whispering words of comfort between them. And though the silence in the room was broken only by the sounds of moist lips against one another, in their hearts, those words of comfort came crashing through. Ghostly voices swirled around them, speaking over one another, uttering a slew of phrases:

  


_I love you... I'll never leave you... Please stay... Don't forget me... I love you... I love you..._

  


And when they parted lips, their foreheads left touching, and their noses brushing against each other, there were smiles bound to their faces. The unsaid words echoed loudly enough, passing from Lena's heart, to Lena's lips, to Alex's lips, to Alex's heart. And so went the same, from Alex's heart, to Alex's lips, to Lena's lips, to Lena's heart. And it was all they needed to hear. They knew they'd be fine. They'd figure their rhythm. They trusted their hearts, and knew this time, it wouldn't fail them.

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
